Give Thanks To All
by MiyakoWulfie
Summary: The girls are out shopping for a late Thanksgiving dinner. When Blossom stumbles upon something that she just can't ignore, this year's holiday will become even more special. Whether you're a villain or not, it's always nice to lend someone a hand.


_**Wulfie-Chan: Okai, so I may be a little late...SO WHUT? I wasn't going to write a Thanksgiving one-shot, but while I was eating this suddenly popped into my head. And...better late then never, right?**_

_**Boomer: Yay! Dis person here doesn't own anyone or anything except for the story line's plot. ^^**_

* * *

><p>"Girls?"<p>

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked up from what they were doing. Blossom was silently reading at her desk, Bubbles was on the floor surrounded by her drawings, and Buttercup was on the bed watching the television.

"Yes, Professor?" Blossom called. She stood up and opened the door, looking down over the banister. Her sisters slowly floated out behind her.

"Could you girls go pick up the turkey at the market? I'd do it myself, but I still have to set everything up. And I have the other food to get ready, and I have to find those nice placemats and forks!" he ranted as the girls giggled.

Blossom nodded her head, "We're on it, Professor." She turned to Bubbles and Buttercup, "C'mon, girls!"

All three sisters zipped around their room for clothes. Papers flying and pillows and blankets being thrown.

Blossom quickly tidied up before meeting her sisters downstairs.

They all wore large fluffy coats and fluffy boots. Buttercup had a scarf around her neck and Bubbles wore earmuffs. Despite it only being Thanksgiving, it was beyond freezing cold outside, snow covering every inch of Townsville.

After receiving a nice amount of money, the girls headed out, floating slowly along the sidewalk.

"Hey, Blossom? Do you think Professor will let us come out and play later?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom nodded her head. "After we're done eating, he may let us out for a little while."

Bubbles clapped her gloved hands in joy, "Yay! We'll be able to build snowforts! And we can have a snowfight! Or even build ourselves some snowpuffs!"

Buttercup laughed as she looked at her sister, "Snowpuffs?"

Bubbles nodded her head quickly, "Yeah! Snow versions of us!"

"You sure do have an imagination, Bubbles." Blossom concluded.

"You sure do," Buttercup said, "and it's something that Bossy Blossy here _doesn't_ have."

"Hey!" Blossom threw a snowball at her sister, just missing her.

"I was only kidding!" she giggled.

Blossom stuck her tongue out at her. "Well, we're here."

"Oh! Can I go get the turkey, Blossom?" Bubbles asked outside of the market.

"But I wanted to get the turkey!" Buttercup pouted.

Blossom led the girls inside and stood beside a checkout aisle. "How about you both go get one? And Buttercup," Her green sister looked back at her, "don't grab the biggest one there is. Or the smallest one, either."

Buttercup shot her a wink so she sighed, a small smile playing at her lips. Knowing Buttercup, she'd grab the biggest one there is anyway.

"Stop it!"

A shout caught Blossom's attention. She turned her head and looked out the windows, not being able to see anything. She looked back quickly before slowly floating up the window in a corner, rubbing her sleeve along the glass.

Outside were a bunch of boys, all teens who looked really mean and scary. They were all huddled in an alley way. Blossom furrowed her brows, trying to use her super vision to get a better look.

A gasp escaped her lips.

In the alley way, were the Rowdyruff Boys themselves. And the teens were all bullying them. One of them kept throwing iceballs at them while another was kicking a Ruff, who seemed to be Butch. All of their faces were bright red, and they all were shivering violently.

Boomer and Butch were lying on the snow-covered ground, probably weak and tired. Butch had scratches and bruises while Boomer had no shirt on. Brick was straining to stand up, presumably trying to protect his brothers.

"Leave them alone!" he shouted at them.

The bullies just snickered at him. The once powerful and number one villain leader is now struggling to stand up, all their clothes torn and they even seemed to be homeless.

Blossom had tears coming to her eyes at the sight. This wasn't right at all. The Ruffs were people (if you count being made of chemicals), too.

Blue and red lights suddenly appeared on the buildings. The teens all quickly scattered away as two Townsville police cars raced by.

Blossom looked back to the boys. Brick was trying to wake them up, all the while trying hard to cover Boomer's bare torso and trying to avoid Butch's wounds.

"Blossom? We got the turkey!"

Blossom turned around and quickly wiped away the tears, "I'm comin', girls."

Bubbles looked at her sister in worry, "Are you alright, Bloss?"

"You look a little shaken up." Buttercup pointed out.

She shook her head. "It's just... I'm going to need to get a few more things, just stay here, I'll be quick."

Bubbles and Buttercup shrugged as they looked at one another, Blossom shooting off quickly into the aisles.

"Okay..." she murmured to herself. She grabbed three large coats and hats and a few sweaters.

"Buttercup?" she asked aloud, knowing her sister would hear her with their enhanced hearing.

Buttercup and Bubbles quickly came to her side. "What's with all the stuff, Blossom?" Buttercup asked as Bubbles poked at the clothing items.

"Are we going to have enough to pay for this?" Bubbles asked.

"That's not the problem right now," she said sternly. Blossom pointed to the turkey in Buttercup's hands, "I'd like you to go take that one back and grab the largest one there is. No holding back."

Blossom gave a smirk and Buttercup's smile grew wider. She quickly took off into another aisle.

"Blossom, what are we doing? Professor only told us to get a turkey." Bubbles said as Blossom placed the coats into her arms.

"Something came up, Bubbs. It's important. I'm sure Professor will let it slide." she said matter-of-factly as she picked up a few ace bandages and medical supplies.

Buttercup quickly rejoined her sisters as they all floated to the checkout.

Once they all checked out, Blossom began to cross the street, her sisters following her with questioning glances.

She held out her hand then and they all stopped. Blossom gave her bags to Bubbles to hold.

She slowly stepped down onto the ground, walking towards three slumped figures in an alley.

"Brick?" she called out warily. Bubbles' and Buttercup's eyes widened a bit.

"Bloss! What are you doing?" they asked.

Their sister hushed them. She bit her lip and knelt down in front of Brick. She gave a small slap to his face to which he opened his swollen red eyes.

"B-Blossom?" he muttered.

A few seconds past before his eyes widened. He tried pushing himself back further, but to no avail. He was already at the back of the dead end.

He looked up at her weakly and managed a glare. "What do you Puffs want? We didn't do anything wrong!"

Blossom nodded, "I know."

He looked at her, taken aback. "What do you mean?" he asked and gave a rough cough, waking his two brothers by his hacking.

"What's 'a matter, Brick?" Butch grumbled as he tried to sit up. Brick gently pushed him back down.

"I'm fine." he said roughly.

Boomer shook his head slightly, his eyes half-lidded. "You don't sound fine, bro." His lips were an ice blue, almost purple.

Blossom suddenly stood up, Boomer and Butch now taking notice of the Puffs' presence. "I'm not going to stand here and watch this. You boys shouldn't be in this condition. Villains or not."

She turned to her sisters, "Buttercup, grab the bags from Bubbles. But first, give Bubbles those coats and hats."

Confused, her sisters did as they were told.

Blossom turned back to the Ruffs who were looking up at her. She reached out and grabbed hold of Boomer's arm.

"Hey! What're you- Let him go!" Butch shouted hoarsely to her, but made no move to stop her.

"C'mon, Boomer. Try to stand. Just for a little while..." Blossom murmured as she leaned him against the wall.

Once he was finally able to stand, she ushered Bubbles to her side. "Give me your gloves," she ordered.

Instead of handing the gloves to her sister, she took them off and put them onto Boomer's hands. He was so cold. Such a sight to see...and with the holidays coming up...

Tears came to Bubbles eyes as she helped Blossom get the coat onto Boomer properly. She fumbled when she began pulling the hat over his head. She took off her own scarf and wrapped it tightly around his face, making sure that no bitter cold nipped at him.

"I'm going to need you to hold onto him, alright Bubbles?"

She nodded and held onto him tightly. He stared up at her with wide blue eyes, tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks and she swiped them away. "They'll just freeze and make you colder." she whispered softly to him. He nodded weakly and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her shoulders for more support.

All the while, Blossom finished wrapping Butch in layers of his own winter clothes. She laid him off to the side as she moved onto Brick.

As she helped him put on his coat, he gazed up at her with searching eyes. "Why are you doing this? Why help us when the only thing we ever did was hurt others?" he asked weakly.

Blossom gave a sad smile, "We're the Powerpuff Girls. And we help _anyone_ who's in need. And right now, Brick, you and your brothers really need help." she said softly, untying her scarf to wrap around him.

Once the boys were all snuggled up, she helped Brick to his feet. "Can you stand alright?"

He nodded.

"Alright, get on my back." she ordered.

"But why-"

"Just do it, Brick. There's no point in arguing further when we've already gotten this far." Buttercup interjected.

Without saying another word, Brick hopped onto her back, his arms hugging onto her tightly as he slowly managed to secure his legs around her. Blossom bent down and picked up Butch, trying very carefully to not injure him further.

Blossom finally floated off the ground and into the air, flying to their home slowly but quickly. Her sisters followed close behind, Buttercup rushing ahead to inform the Professor.

When they got halfway, Blossom quickened her pace a bit, gliding down closer to the ground. "Brick?"

She got a muffled 'hmm?' in reply.

"How long have you and your brothers been like this? Living on the streets and all." she asked as she bit her lip. She didn't want to pry too much, but she still wanted to know. It could help her to figure out how much treatment they may need.

"...After we were resurrected by Him...and we failed to defeat you," Brick gave a jagged cough. "Mojo kicked us out, claimed us to be failures. Been living on ourselves ever since."

Bubbles gave a gasp from beside her, having heard the conversation.

"So you've been like this for..." Bubbles' bottom lip trembled, "You guys have been like this for such a long time..."

Blossom furrowed her brows. "Didn't you ever...y'know...steal?"

Brick didn't respond for a few minutes. The silence was keeping them on edge.

"...No."

Blossom almost stopped flying at his reply. Why wouldn't he steal? He was a criminal after all, isn't that what they do?

Before getting a chance to reply back, they landed in front of the Utonium household.

"Professor!" Bubbles shouted to him as he waved his arms frantically.

He ushered them inside quickly. "Take them upstairs and to your room. Make sure it's nice and warm in there."

Buttercup joined them as they laid the Ruffs onto their bed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Puffs were all seated at the kitchen table. They all sat silently and still.<p>

Loud grumbles and groans were heard from in the other room. Blossom and the girls got up and went into the room. The Ruffs were floating down the stairs slowly, leaning up against each other and the wall.

"You're up!" Bubbles said excitedly.

Once the boys were at the bottom of the stairs, they all looked at the girls. They were looking way better than when the girls had first seen them earlier. Butch had a bandage wrapped around his head and another on his right leg, mostly around the knee. Boomer was holding onto his side, but besides that he looked mostly fine. His lips weren't blue anymore, although his nose was a bit red. Brick looked the most fine out of them all. It looked that the only thing he needed was a good meal and a nice long rest.

They slowly began to float towards the entrance, as if they're going to leave. The girls all quickly flew in front of the door. The boys stopped, looking at them with a brow raised.

Blossom scoffed with a small smile. "Did you boys really think we'd let you go? You guys are still badly hurt! It looks as though you haven't eaten in weeks, and besides, I'm pretty sure you have no where else to stay."

"You can have the guest bedroom until you heal." Bubbles piped in.

Buttercup jerked her head to the left. "We got food also. It's almost ready, it's like a whole feast!" she exaggerated.

Boomer and Butch looked to Brick who had his head down.

Blossom put her hand on his shoulder gently and his head lifted to look her in the eyes. "We're not forcing you to stay here, but it'd be best if you do. You'd get food every night,"

"Three meals a day!" Buttercup proposed.

"you'd have a roof over your heads,"

"No more sleeping outside with frostbite and no where to go!" Bubbles squeaked.

Blossom gave a glance to her sisters who giggled in response.

"What I'm trying to say here," Blossom continued, "is that we'd like for you to stay here. At least until you're all healed."

"I will not!" Brick said forcefully. "I-"

Boomer began coughing roughly, his nose running and making him sneeze. Butch leaned over onto his knees, his one hand holding his head while the other held himself up.

Brick looked at his two brothers sympathetically. He really didn't want to stay here, they'd be living with _girls_ for Hell's sake! But his brothers weren't in a very good state. If they stayed outside for any longer, they could _die_.

Brick bit his lip and lowered his head, his long, and now cleaned, hair falling into his face. "Fine. We'll stay."

The girls nodded their heads excitedly. A shrill _ding_ sounded throughout the house.

"The food's done!" Buttercup shouted. She and Bubbles both bounced into the kitchen.

Blossom looked to the boys, "You coming? We bought extra just for you. To...y'know...eat." She gave a sheepish laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Once Brick nodded his head, Boomer and Butch raced off weakly to where the kitchen was.

Blossom waited patiently as Brick finally moved forward, making his way to follow the others.

All around the table, everyone ate cheerily, even the boys. Bubbles was chatting with Boomer while Butch and Buttercup seemed to be having an eating contest to see who could eat more.

Blossom smiled at the sight. She had never _once_ seen this side of the boys. Probably because they've only seen them a few times, and in every single one of them the boys were trying to destroy the girls. But seeing her sisters getting along with their counterparts, it truly made Thanksgiving something special this year.

The boys will be able to live like an actual family for a holiday or two. Maybe even more.

"Can someone pass me the salt?" she asked.

No one seemd to hear her. Professor was on the other side of the table, Bubbles and Boomer were too intertwined with their chatting, and the greens were too immersed in their eating.

"Here,"

Blossom looked to her right to see a salt shaker being passed to her. Brick looked at her boredly as he waited for her to take it.

"Th-thanks." she said with a nod. When she went to grab the shaker, his hand brushed against hers.

Small blushes graced their cheeks as they both looked away quickly. "Your welcome." Brick mumbled.

After the food was almost gone, Brick called out, "Professor?"

Startled, everyone looked to the red Rowdyruff Boy. He looked down in embarrassment.

"Yes, Brick?" The Professor asked. He looked towards the boy with a small smile.

Brick looked away, not making eye contact with anyone. "I just...wanted to say...thanks." He bit the inside of cheek as his face turned rosy. "For like...taking us in. And stuff."

Professor gave a laugh and reached over towards the boy. Brick instinctively flinched back. When the Professor's hand slightly ruffled the top of his head, Brick looked up at him.

The red Ruff looked around the table at everyone. His brothers looked like they were having a fun time, and for once they were smiling. And they were _actual_ smiles.

Brick's own smile made its way onto his face. This was...nice. And maybe, just maybe...Brick wanted this. He never remembered anything like this when he was with Mojo and Him. And they were his creators.

Being with these girls...his _enemies_...was actually nice for once. Not being demanded and ordered around. He might just stay around here for a while. And Brick was pretty sure that his new _friends_ wouldn't mind.


End file.
